The present invention relates generally to networking.
A mash-up application is an application, e.g., a web application, that allows content from a variety of sources to be combined to create a mash-up. A mash-up is a combination of snippets of content, such as video content, from a variety of sources. The snippets in a mash-up may be combined to make it appear as if a character said something that he or she did not say, or may be combined to make it appear as if multiple characters are all voicing parts of the same dialog.
Generating mash-ups by merging snippets of content from any number of sources may be a relatively complex process. For example, in order for a user to create a mash-up that combines snippets to make it appear as if a character said a sentence, the user generally manually searches various sources to locate snippets of the character saying each word which is included in the sentence. Searching for snippets is often time consuming and difficult.